Game (Meanie)
by Fairy Diary
Summary: Mingyu x Wonwoo


**Game x Meanie**

**Mingyu x Wonwoo**

**.**

**.**

Wonwoo menatap kosong jendela kamarnya sesekali melirik teman-temannya yang masih asik bermain.

"Wonu-ya."

Wonwoo menoleh dan menemukan Jun yang baru saja selesai bermain.

"Jun, Wonu minta maaf, Wonu tidak bisa menuggu Minghao datang. Ajhussi itu akan menjemput Wonu sebentar lagi."

Jun mengangguk lucu lalu mengelus lembut rambut sahabatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Wonu-ya. Jun dan Minghao akan bertemu Wonu besok saat acara perpisahan sekolah."

"Ung! Wonu akan bertemu dengan kalian, terima kasih Jun."

Wonwoo memeluk Jun.

"Wonu-ya, calon appa mu sudah datang. Ayo, jangan buat ia menunggu."

Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya pada Jun. Kisah persahabatan yang manis untuk tiga anak yang baru saja akan merayakan kelulusan mereka dari taman kanak-kanak.

Wonwoo keluar dari kamarnya melewati ibu panti dengan pakaian yang sangat menggemaskan. Kaus polo putih, celana biru dongker selutut, sepatu kecil yang agak lusuh dan ransel biru kesukaannya.

"Jun, tidak mau bertemu dengan appa baru Wonu?"

Jun tersenyum lalu menghampiri ibu panti.

"Jun mau!"

.

Wonwoo menuruni anak tangga, mata kecilnya sudah menangkap siluet sesosok pria dengan badan yang sangat besar -menurut Wonwoo- sedang berbincang dengan kepala panti.

"Wonwoo-ya. Kemari, beri salam untuk appa barumu."

Wonwoo segera berlari turun lalu menghadap suster kepala dan appa nya itu dan segera membungkuk hormat. Setelah selesai memberi salam, Wonwoo duduk di sebelah sosok itu.

"Kau sudah berbicara dengan Wonwoo 'kan Mingyu-ssi?"

"Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu Wonwoo dan beberapa temannya."

"Ah- aku harap kalian cepat akrab, kau tau 'kan Wonwoo memang cukup pendiam pada orang baru."

"Itu bukan masalah."

Mingyu mengelus rambut Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendongakan kepalanya menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Ajhussi, jika Wonu rindu dengan Jun dan Hao bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana? Tinggal bertemu saja jika kau mau."

Wonwoo tersenyum cerah, Mingyu mengelus pipi Wonwoo membuat bocah itu tersenyum malu. Mingyu kembali melanjutkan percakapan dengan kepala panti, di belakang mereka ada Jun dan ibu panti.

.

Wonwoo sudah di dalam mobil, sesekali ia melirik Mingyu yang sedang menyetir. Mingyu menoleh sedikit dan menatap Wonwoo.

"Mulai hari ini Wonu memanggil Ajhussi dengan sebutan daddy."

"Ne, daddy."

"Anak pintar. Daddy akan memberikan beberapa peraturan, mudah saja jika kau melanggar ada hukuman dan jika kau berbuat baik akan ada hadiah."

Mingyu mengelus rambut Wonwoo. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah mansion yang membuat mata Wonwoo membulat. Wonwoo melihat tangan Mingyu yang mengulur ke arahnya, dengan takut takut ia meraih telunjuk Mingyu lalu menggenggamnya.

Mereka berjalan masuk ke mansion dan disambut oleh para pelayan yang ada di rumah tersebut, tanpa ada sepatah kata yang dikatakan Mingyu, ia membawa bocah manis itu ke ruang kerjanya dan membantu Wonwoo duduk di kursi yang berada di depan kursi besarnya dengan meja sebagai pembatas.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu beberapa peraturan. Namun sebelumnya aku akan memberikan alasan kenapa mengadopsimu. Alasanku adalah aku butuh seseorang bocah yang pintar, mudah diatur dan tidak cengeng. Aku masih muda, aku tidak mau darah tinggi dan mati muda hanya karena mengurus bocah keras kepala."

Wonwoo ingin melayangkan perotes karena ia bisa saja cengeng jika melihat anjing di dekatnya namun ia tidak berani membuka suara untuk mengintrupsi daddy nya ini.

"Soal peraturan tenang saja aku tidak akan mengatur tentang kehidupanmu dengan teman bahkan mengatur pilihanmu. Asal itu baik, aku akan mendukungmu. Tapi, yang namanya hidup butuh peraturan. Guru yang ada di sekolahmu pernah bicara seperti itukan, Wonwoo-ya?"

"Ne daddy, ssaem pernah bicara seperti itu saat Wonu menggambar di lantai."

Mingyu tersenyum puas, ia benar-benar mendapatkan bocah yang tepat. Wonwoo benar-benar seperti yang digambarkan oleh kepala panti. Ia sangat cepat menangkap sebuah perintah, bukankah itu hebat?

"Baiklah peraturan nya adalah

1\. Kau harus mengikuti jadwal yang aku buat, tidak banyak yang aku masukan jadwal hanya jam makan, tidur, mandi dan belajar.

2\. Tidak boleh menyisakan makanan di atas piring. Jadi ambilah makanan secukupnya, jangan membuat perut kecilmu sakit.

3\. Jangan masuk ke perpustakaan sendirian.

4\. Fokus pada pelajaranmu, aku akan meriksa nilai harianmu.

5\. Jangan membuat dentingan apapun saat makan malam.

6\. Jangan membuat masalah.

Mengerti?"

"Ne daddy. Um- daddy, apa Wonu akan tidur sendiri?"

"Kau takut, baby?"

Wonwoo menunduk dalam lalu mengangguk, panggilan Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo merasa malu karena merasa dirinya bayi. Bukannya baby berarti bayi?

"Kau harus tidur sendiri, sesekali menginap di kamarku tidak masalah."

"Daddy bagaimana dengan hadiah?"

Wonwoo sebenarnya ragu untuk membahas soal hadiah tapi bocah mana yang tidak terngiang-ngiang jika diiming-iming hadiah.

"Apapun yang kau mau aku pasti membelikannya, baby. Tenang saja. Tapi, itu artinya hukuman yang akan kau terima jika kau melakukan kenakalan adalah apapun."

Wonwoo hanya mengerejapkan matanya polos.

"Baiklah daddy. Hng daddy, apa Wonu boleh peluk daddy?"

Mingyu membeku, ia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia merasa terlalu keras pada bocah ini, bahkan kata-katanya sangat berat. Mingyu mulai meragukan apakah Wonwoo sejak tadi paham dengan kata-katanya. Tapi, bagaimanapun ia belum punya pengalaman dalam mengurus anak, jadi ia berharap Wonwoo tidak akan menjadi anak yang gagal hanya karena kurangnya kasih sayang darinya.

"Tentu baby. Kemarilah!"

Wonwoo sedikit terhuyung saat turun dari kursi namun segera menyeimbangkan lagi, kaki kecilnya melangkah kearah Mingyu. Dengan bantuan Mingyu, Wonwoo naik ke pangkuan Mingyu lalu memeluk Mingyu erat.

"Baby?"

"Ya daddy?"

"Ingin menginap di kamar daddy malam ini?"

"Boleh?"

"Tentu."

"Yeay! Terimakasih daddy."

Cup

Sepintar-pintarnya Wonwoo, Wonwoo tetaplah anak manis yang sangat polos.

.

Makan malam berlangsung tenang tanpa dentingan piring yang beradu dengan garpu dan pisau. Wonwoo sangat suka makan malam ini karena suasana yang tenang, makanan yang enak dan daddy yang memberikan senyum setiap kali mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau suka makanannya, baby?"

Wonwoo mendongakan kepalanya setelah selesai membersihkan mulutnya. Ia benar-benar meniru apa yang Mingyu lakukan. Mulai dari cara makan, minum hingga membersihkan mulut.

Alasan sederhana Wonwoo meniru Mingyu adalah, menurutnya apa yang di lakukan daddynya adalah suatu hal yang sangat mengagumkan, keren dan bagus untuk ditiru.

"Hng! Wonu suka daging dan pastanya."

Wonwoo tersenyum senang sambil mengayunkan kakinya.

"Bagus, kau harus makan yang banyak."

"Hng- daddy?"

"Ya?"

"Besok ada acara perpisahan, apa daddy akan datang?"

"Kita lihat besok."

Mingyu bangun dari kursinya lalu mengelus lembut rambut hingga pipi Wonwoo dan mengangkat dagu bocah manis itu.

"Sikat gigimu, lalu ganti pakaianmu baru kau bisa masuk ke kamarku. Mengerti baby?"

"Ne daddy."

Setelahnya Mingyu berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo di ruang makan bersama beberapa pelayan.

"Tuan Wonwoo, ayo kita bersih-bersih."

Wonwoo tersenyum senang melihat Ibu Lee, kepala pelayan di rumah Mingyu.

"Ibu Lee, apa ibu punya anak?"

"Tentu saja, anak ibu tinggal bersama appa nya di rumah dekat sini. Dia seumuran dengan Wonu."

Wonwoo yang masih sibuk berkonsenterasi pada kancing piyamanya pun menoleh dengan wajah sumringah.

"Oh ya? Apa dia akan masuk sekolah dasar sama seperti Wonu?"

"Ne, daddynya Wonu sangat baik, dia yang membayar sekolah anak ibu."

Wonwoo tersenyum malu, entah kenapa pujian untuk daddy nya itu justru ia yang malu.

"Ne! Daddy memang baik!"

"Kalau begitu ayo, ke kamar daddy nya Wonu."

Wonwoo menerima uluran tangan Ibu Lee lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya bersama Ibu Lee.

"Ibu Lee, lalu ibu bertemu anak ibu kapan? Ibu kan tinggal di sini."

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan kamar Mingyu.

"Saat makan siang dan setiap hari Jum'at, Sabtu dan Minggu ibu dan pelayan lain akan pulang untuk bertemu keluarga masing-masing kecuali jika ada pelayan yang keluarganya jauh."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk-angguk lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Ibu Lee saat Ibu Lee pamit ke kamar karena Mingyu lebih suka Wonwoo mandiri dan tugasnya hanya mengawasi Wonwoo.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk baby."

Wonwoo membuka pintu kamar daddy nya dan menemukan sang daddy tengah menelfon seseorang yang sepertinya kepala panti. Wonwoo menegang, ia takut Mingyu menghubungi kepala panti karena ia nakal lalu Wonwoo akan dipulangkan.

"Baby? Ada apa? Ayo masuk."

Wonwoo melangkah pelan, mendekati Mingyu yang sudah memutuskan panggilan. Kasur Mingyu terlalu tinggi untuk Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo menatap Mingyu penuh harap.

Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil Wonwoo agar bisa naik ke kasur.

"Daddy, apa tadi kepala panti?"

"Hm, kenapa baby?"

"Apa daddy akan memulangkan Wonu?"

Wonwoo menunduk, bibirnya melengkung turun menggemaskan sekali.

"Tentu tidak baby. Kau kan anak daddy, tidak mungkin daddy biarkan kau jauh dari daddy."

Mendengar kata-kata Mingyu, Wonwoo segera mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum cerah.

"Kkkk~ daddy!"

"Kenapa hm? Baby senang tinggal di sini ya? Apa baby suka bermain game?"

"Hng! Suka!"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, besok setelah acara perpisahanmu kita main ke kantor daddy. Banyak game di sana."

"Baik daddy!!"

Wonwoo segera memposisikan tubuhnya di sebelah Mingyu, Mingyu hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Benar-benar anak yang manis."

Ucap Mingyu dalam hati lalu mematikan lampunya, membiarkan Wonwoo memeluk guling satu-satunya.

"Selamat malam baby"

"Selamat malam daddy-

Selamat malam Hao dan Jun."

.

**to be continued..**


End file.
